When Hell Freezes Over
by Hyper Chef
Summary: What happens when the Gundam Boys find out that Hell froze over? And it seems that Wu Fei should get a career in predicting the future. I only own Danny. Nothing else. Well, the story is mine too... and the idea... and Heero... just kidding. Please read a


When Hell Freezes Over

By: Danielle Maxwell

10:03 pm at the Winner Mansion, the boys, Duo Maxwell, Wu Fei Chang, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Quatre Reberba Winner, had just finished watching a horror movie (which wasn't very scary to the five pilots who'd seen worse) and were now watching the news. Duo, who didn't want to watch the news, said, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." And walked off. Around 10:45, there came a knock at the door. The four boys heard the door open and a jingle of keys before a girl said, "I'm home."

"Hello Danny. We didn't expect you so early." Quatre replied.

"The shop owner said I could have the rest of the night off. Where's Duo?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"He's upstairs sleeping." Heero, looking at the TV (which was still showing the news.), replied.

"Oh. I'm gonna go check on him, okay? I want to make sure he's not making any more dumb stories about Wu Fei."

"If he's making any more stories about me, I will ring his neck!" Wu Fei nearly yelled.

"Calm down Wu Fei, you wouldn't need to do that. I'll just ground him from staring at Deathscythe Hell almost all day." With that, she walked in the direction of Duo's room. Five minutes later, she came back. "He's sleeping. He looks so innocent when he sleeps."

Wu Fei snorted, "Innocent? Duo? Hah! Duo will be innocent when hell freezes over!"

Danny shrugged and sat down to watch the news with the others.

Not long after, a reporter came up and gave a rather strange report. "We have just gotten news from volcano scientists who found out the volcano they had been studying had frozen. They said that the only way that could have happened, was if hell itself had froze. Other scientists have said the same about other volcanoes. One said the volcano erupted ice. People in Europe decided to look into it. They started their studies a couple days ago. They now say that hell had froze and it will be like that for quite awhile. Now for the weather, Janet…" The others just stared at Wu Fei. 

"What? Oh. I see. You think it's a coincidence that hell had frozen because I said it. I, however, say its just nonsense. It can't be true. Never." Nobody had a reply. Heero turned the TV off and said he was going to bed. The others followed him leaving Wu Fei alone. He sat there for a while before going to bed as well. 

The next morning, Duo, and Danny were both still asleep, while the others were eating cereal. (No, Heero was NOT eating Cocoa Puffs. Just in case you were wondering.) Quatre decided to discuss last nights report. "Who here thinks it's true?" He asked. Nobody seemed to know what he was talking about. "The report." Heero and Trowa exchanged glances while Wu Fei said angrily. "It is not true. How could you think it is? Hell is full of fire, fire melts ice. It's not possible."

"You don't know that. Have you checked it out yourself? Have you confirmed that it hasn't happened?"

"No. But it's not possible. And Duo would never be innocent anyway."

"Heero, Trowa, what do you guys think?"

"…." Trowa didn't have a response.

"We'll just have to see." Heero said.

Just then, Danny came down rubbing her eyes. She stopped at the doorway seeing Wu Fei glaring at Quatre, who looked a little uncomfortable. "Did I miss something?" Getting no reply, she shrugged and fixed herself a bowl of Cookie Crisp. Duo came down around ten minutes after her. "Good morning everyone." He heard mixed replies of "Morning." "Good morning." "…." "Hello Duo. How are you today?" Duo looked at Wu Fei, who just finished eating and was putting his bowl in the sink. "Morning Wu…"

"Don't say it Maxwell! I'm not in the mood!" Wu Fei said and walked out of the room.

Duo finished what he was saying while looking after Wu Fei. "…fei. Man, What has gotten into him this morning?" Heero stared at him. "What?"

"You never call Wu Fei by his real name."

Duo didn't say anything but got out a bowl and made his breakfast. Heero and Trowa shared another glance. The rest of the morning was surprisingly quiet. They all went off on their own. Around 1:00 pm, Danny was looking for Duo when she came upon Heero. "Heero, I can't find Duo. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Did you look in the Gundam hangar? You know how much he loves looking at Deathscythe Hell all day."

"Good point. Thanks." She headed off toward the hangar. When she got there, the door was closed and when she opened it, the lights were off. She thought that to be a bit odd. She went toward Duo's area of the hanger. She couldn't see him. "Duo. Duo, are you in here? Where could he be?" When she came to the conclusion that he was not in the hangar she left to look somewhere else. Quatre had gone to the garage for a box of Pepsi, when he noticed one of his cars was missing. He thought nothing of it, though, because he thought Danny or maybe Heero had went out. He walked to the kitchen and found Danny sitting at the table looking very stressed out. "What's wrong? You don't look very happy."

"I can't find Duo anywhere. Nowhere!"

"Whoa, calm down. Did you check the hangar?"

"Yes, he's not there. He's not at the computer, he's not in any of the bedrooms, please don't tell Wu Fei that I've been in his, he's not outside, he's not in the living room, bathroom, family room, here in the kitchen, or in anybody's Gundam's. I told you, I've checked, and he's not anywhere."

"Hm. Strange. He'll turn up. He's probably hiding from Heero again. Although I think Heero left." Not long after he said it, Heero walked in. He looked startled to see Danny and Quatre in the kitchen.

"Danny, I thought you were looking for Duo. Why are you in here? Where is he?" Danny didn't get to reply because Wu Fei and Trowa walked in. They were passing through, it's the only way to the backyard, but stopped when Quatre said, "Wait."

"What is it Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"What do you want Winner, I'm a little busy right now." Wu Fei said.

"If we are all here, and Duo is missing," He paused.

"Yeah, so what. Maxwell always seems to be missing."

"Don't interrupt Wu Fei."

"And one of the cars is gone from the garage, Where's Duo?" Quatre finished. He looked from one pilot to the other waiting for a reply. Heero and Trowa exchanged a look. And Wu Fei and Danny stared at each other, mouths open in surprised, when they figured out what Quatre was hinting at.

Wu Fei was first to speak, "Oh great. That idiot Maxwell has taken a car and went off somewhere, I couldn't possibly dream where, and don't forget the last time we let him drive."

"Actually, he's been getting better, but I wouldn't go as far as to let him out alone." Danny replied.

"Kami knows what trouble he got himself into." Heero added.

"It could lead into trouble considering it's Duo we're talking about." Trowa agreed.

"I don't want him to get into trouble." Quatre told them. "Then who knows what'll happen." Wu Fei opened his mouth to reply but they heard a door open. Quietly, as if the person coming in didn't want anybody to know it. The five instantly knew it was Duo and went into the hall to meet him. Duo looked really surprised to see the group waiting for him and asked, "What's up guys?" 

Danny answered Duo with a question of her own that was going to be asked anyway, "Where were you?"

Duo had a blank look on his face as if he didn't understand. "What do you mean where was I, I left a note on the kitchen counter." The others didn't say anything. Trowa, being the guy he is, went and got the note.

Dear Danny,

            I'm going out for awhile. I'm going to get a license to drive. Sorry, but I borrowed Trowa's license. After that I'm going to the store. If you hadn't noticed the day, it's Sunday, and I felt like getting something for all of you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Love,

Duo.

Trowa finished the letter and looked up at Duo and expected that grin he always gives, instead he saw a regular smile. He was about to comment on that when Danny spoke. "That's not like you Duo. What happened? Quatre, just in case, go check the car. Make sure Duo hasn't crashed at all."

"All right." He left. 

Duo was a little confused. "What? Don't you trust me?"

"No, we don't Maxwell. Last time we let you drive, you nearly got us killed."

"Wu Fei, he didn't nearly get us killed, I had to grab the wheel just so we wouldn't drive off the road." Danny told him. Wu Fei didn't have anything to say.

"The car's in perfect condition." Quatre came back saying. "Not even a dent."

Heero was the only one that wasn't too surprised to speak. "Maybe all those lessons you gave him payed off Danny, maybe he was actually listening."

"Yeah, maybe." The other four decided that was it and nothing was wrong with Duo. 

"All right," Duo said, looking into a bag he had. "Danny, I got you that one cross necklace that you always stared at when you took me to the store." He gave it to her. Danny looked very happy and went to her room to put it on. "Trowa, I got you another half mask, since your clumsy sister had stepped on your other one." It was exactly like the old one. He looked thankful since he needed a new one for tomorrow. "Wu Fei, I got you a new Katana, your other one was looking a bit rusty." Wu Fei took it, muttered a thanks, but couldn't hide his surprise that Duo had used his real name. "Quatre, I didn't know exactly what you wanted so I got you a sign for your door, in case your sisters visit again." The sign said "No Girls Allowed". Quatre left for a second, came back with a marker, and wrote on the sign "Except Danny" at the bottom. Then went to store it in his room until his sisters came again. "Heero, I would have gotten you the same thing, if I had thought it would work for Relena, so, instead, I got you a computer game. I know you might not like it but I couldn't think of anything else." The game was called, The House of the Dead. You were supposed to shoot the zombies and try not to get killed. Heero didn't look too happy but said he would try it out. 

Danny came back, her necklace rested against her black tank top, And said, "Thank you Duo. I never would have guessed…" She gave Duo a hug and headed for the back yard. Wu Fei muttered another thanks and followed her. Quatre also came back said, "Thank you Duo." And went after them. Heero went to try out the game. Obviously, he's going to beat the game in about an hour. Trowa, after putting his mask away, went to the backyard. Duo shrugged and went to the backyard as well. After taking out what he got for him and another one for his sister. 

In the backyard, Trowa was teaching Danny how to flip, Wu Fei was practicing with his new katana, and Quatre was sitting in a lawn chair relaxing. Duo stood there watching them. All of a sudden, he yelled to the others, "Let's go swimming." Danny finished the flip she was trying to do successfully and said, "Good idea." She headed toward the house followed by Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei. Heero's door was closed, and they heard noises coming from his room when they got in the hall. Wu Fei and Trowa didn't care but went to their rooms to get their swimming trunks on. Danny opened the door slightly, she was hearing a gun, but all she saw was Heero sitting at his computer (yes, he has a computer too. The laptop is for portable reasons.) playing a game, shooting at zombies. Apparently, he was halfway through the game. She closed the door and went to her room. Duo was already ready and waiting downstairs.

Ten minutes later, everyone was outside (except Heero who was STILL sitting at his computer) and having a good time. Well, as good as Wu Fei actually not calling everybody weak for once. Danny dived underwater, swam behind Wu Fei, and attacked him with a large bucket of water. Wu Fei yelled "ONNA!!" and started attacking her back. Then they called a truce and teamed against the others. It was so sudden that nobody was expecting anything, and lost immediately. Then Wu Fei and Danny went back to their own battle. Meanwhile, Heero, who was done playing on his computer and changed into his swimming trunks, snuck out, turned on the hose, and sprayed everybody with cold water. Then Quatre climbed out, ran behind Heero, and pushed him in, stealing the hose in the process. "HAH!! I have the ultimate weapon now. I will WIN this water fight!" 

"Not for long." Said Trowa. Who had gotten behind Quatre, secretly stole the hose, and aimed it at Quatre. Quatre was immediately soaked and shivering so he jumped back in the pool. Trowa walked to the edge of the pool trying to get everyone. Trowa continued spraying everybody, surprisingly Duo didn't come around to steal the hose, when the water stopped. Trowa looked at the hose. Then he dropped it and jumped in the pool. Wu Fei climbed out and grabbed the hose. He lifted it above him with a triumphant yell, when the water came on again, rising up, and falling down on top of Wu Fei in a fountain. "Argh!" He yelled and dropped the hose. Danny, who had been the result in him getting soaking wet, pulled the hose back toward the house where she was standing. All five boys got out of the pool and slowly stalked her. Danny set her back against the wall, and let loose a spray of water at everyone who got too close. They continued the play for a while, Danny kept the hose the whole time, then went inside when it got dark. "Danny?" Duo asked.

"What is it Duo?"

"I wanted to give you something else." He handed her a hat with the words 'Shi no Tenshi' on it. Then he put one on his own head. It said 'Shinigami'.

"Wow Duo. Where did you find these?"

"Oh, somewhere."

She laughs. "Right."

The next few days, they all had fun. Even Wu Fei. He actually stopped complaining about Duo this and Duo that all the time. Duo wasn't, normal of coarse. But then, a problem arose. 'Beep beep beep beep' Heero's computer, um, beeped. He walked over and read the mission. "Guys. Three hundred Mobile Dolls are heading toward L2. We have to stop them."

Danny nodded and smirked, "Right. Lets kick some Mobile Doll butt!" Everybody started toward the Gundam Hanger. Duo lingered behind. Danny fell back and asked, "What's wrong Duo?" Everybody stopped to hear the answer.

"I'm not gonna fight. It's wrong. Fighting hurts people."

"Huh? Duo."

"Let him stay here. It might be better for all of us." Wu Fei exclaimed.

"Shut up Wufie!!"

"Dang it Onna!! Stop calling me that!! It's Wu Fei!!!"

"Guys!! Now's not the time!" Quatre said.

"Our only option now is to go without Duo. We have no choice. If we don't leave now we might not get to L2 in time and it will either be conquered and taken over, or destroyed." Heero put it.

"He's right." Trowa agreed.

Danny thought for a minute then nodded. "Deal. Duo, take care. We'll get back as soon as possible."

"All right. But you shouldn't be fighting either."

"We know, but we have to." Then she headed toward the Hanger and got in her Gundam, followed by Heero, Trowa, Wu Fei, and, after a moment, Quatre. In five minutes they were up in the air and speeding toward L2. Planning to save the day once again.

As soon as they got there they were attacked by Mobile Dolls. They were everywhere. Danny, in Dragon Scythe Zero, took out her scythe and started hacking the Mobile Dolls to pieces. Near her, Heero, in Wing Zero, was using his Beam Sabers to do the same. A little ways off, Wu Fei, in Nataku, was attacking with his weapons and occasionally yelling at how weak the Mobile Dolls were. Trowa, in Heavyarms was doing just as well with his large guns. And Quatre, in Sandrock, was using his scythes to cut the dolls in pieces. But there was no end to the Mobile Dolls. It seemed as if they were expecting the Gundams to be there in the first place. Soon after the battle started, each pilot saw on his/her radar, that another three hundred Mobile Dolls were coming. However, the Pilots kept the upper hand until they started losing power and the Mobile Dolls decided it would be better to attack all at once so now each Gundam had like twenty Dolls each. Danny finished off all but one of her Dolls, which hit her in the back and sent her flying. Thinking she was done for, the Mobile Doll went and attacked the other Gundams. Soon enough, the others were floating in space in a group. The Mobile Dolls advancing. "Man, I never thought I'd say this but, I miss the old Duo and I wish he was normal and he was here right now helping us." Everybody heard Wu Fei and agreed with him before he finished the sentence. Danny realized however, that when the Mobile Suit hit her, she accidentally pushed a button and the news came on her screen. That same reporter that she saw on the news a few days ago was on again today. She listened for a couple of seconds before telling the others to do the same.

"Yesterday, we got some very good news. It seems the frost spell on Hell, had disappeared and everything was back to normal. The Volcanoes now are erupting normal fire and lava, and anyone who acted strange lately because of the events, should be normal too. Now, on a more promising report, ski season had finally started in…"

The Mobile Dolls thought this was a good time to attack when a Beam Scythe struck and got rid of five Mobile Dolls. "Yeee haaah!!!! Thought you guys would need my help so I just dropped by to give ya a hand." Duo said as he showed up.

Wu Fei narrowed his eyes. "How very considerate of you Maxwell but we were doing fine on our own." He said as he started attacking again.

"Yeah right Wu-man. You needed my help and I know it."

"Yep, Duo's back to normal all right." Danny said with a grin. Even with Duo's help they were having a bit of trouble. Even though the six hundred Mobile Dolls were reduced to three hundred. Finally Danny said, "All right everybody! Outta my way!!" The guys, knowing what she was going to do, quickly moved out of the line of fire. The Mobile Dolls, only seeing one target, Danny, moved toward her. But she transformed her Gundam into the Dragon mode, which did resemble a dragon. The dragon-like Gundam roared and the Mobile Dolls halted. Danny shot flames from the mouth of her Gundam to the Mobile Dolls and each one of them melted into nothing.

They finally got home and each went to bed, exhausted.

Next night…

10:05 and the Boys just finished watching another movie. And yes, the news was on again. "Pfft. News. Yuck. I'm going to bed. Night guys." Duo said and walked away. And around 10:45 Danny came home saying she had the rest of the night off again. (It became a weekly thing for her) "Where's Duo?" She asked.

"Sleeping." Heero replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go check on him." She leaves. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero exchanged secret glances. Then Danny came down a few minutes later. "He looks so innocent when he's sleeping." Quatre asked, "Anyone feel like we've done this before?" Quatre shared another glance with Trowa and Heero, then all three of them looked at Danny. She gasped. All four of them looked to Wu Fei as he opened his mouth to reply, "Innocent? Duo? Ha…" Quatre covered his mouth to keep him from talking while the others yelled, "DON'T SAY IT!!!!" Wu Fei suddenly remembered what happened last time he said those words and shut up instantly. Duo came down rubbing his eyes a moment later. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here? If not, I'm gonna watch TV." He grabbed the remote and turned on another movie. Everyone shrugged, thankful that they didn't have to go through all that trouble they had last week, and watched TV with Duo.

**_The End _**


End file.
